


That's Why They're Family

by Evil_Cleavage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Cleavage/pseuds/Evil_Cleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one shots around the life of daddy!Dean. Mostly of Dean and his daughter Macie, but will include one shots with other characters from the series. </p>
<p>This will be mostly backstory for a fic to come. As of right now, nothing in the fic that needs to be warned for, minus the times Dean dies and it's mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why They're Family

"No! You drink it wike dis!" Macie's voice rang out, her little hand moving to grab her fathers. She easily forced his hand back down to the table because he didn't fight it. She reached and grabbed her own plastic cup, holding it up for him to see. "Wike dis!" She explained as she lifted her own tea cup, pinkie extended out as she sipped the imaginary tea. He raised an eye brow at her but nodded, pursing his lips while he watched. She set the cup back down and gave him a look, waiting for him to show her.

Straightening his back, he took the cup, pinkie extended like she had shown him. He raised it delicately, sipping lightly on nothing before setting it back down and giving her a smile. She gave him a funny look, but stood suddenly. She rushed over to a rack of flower crowns, several of which he bought her himself. Dean watched her with a confused expression as she picked out two crowns, and one was full of large bright pink roses that were covered in glitter, with ribbons hanging off the back to match. She grabbed another, one with just enough glitter but the colors were rainbow, and a plastic crown accompanied the flowers. She rushed back and handed him the pink one, giving him one of those large smiles that just makes him want to melt looking at. He looked down at the crown before grabbing it from her hand. After a quick glance to see that her mother wasn't around, he put the little crown on, and surprisingly it fit.

She let out a giggle that made him smile as he helped her put hers on. "There ya go, baby." He told her as she sat, the little blue dress she was in scrunching up. She was currently obsessed with Cinderella, with the pretty blue dress and glass slippers. Not that he understood the appeal. It didn't help that the night before he had taken her to see Cinderella on ice, at her mother request for a night off from Disney on Ice. Not that he minded, he loved it. Well, not the show, honestly he could do without that. It was the spending time with her, watching how happy seeing the stupid ice show made her. Which lead him to the situation he was in now, having tea time with his daughter.

He lifted his glass then, holding it out to her and she copied him, rushing her cup into the air and he was happy they were pretending there was tea. They sipped together, and while there was no drink, when a flash went off he couldn't help but cough, nearly dropping the cup out of surprise. His green eyes narrowed on Emily, who laughed at his expression, because in the glittering flower crown, it looked hilarious. "You're just jealous." He told her, giving her a smug look, holding up his cup at her, giving her the sassiest look that he could. She snapped another picture as she laughed, causing Macie to giggle that high pitched little giggle of hers. She didn't understand why the adults were laughing, but she was just to precious. "Mommy's jealous." He told Macie which made her giggle once more.

Even as their game of pretend continued, which turned into a game of tag, which turned into a game of hide and seek. And damn, could that kid hide. If it wasn't the for constant giggling, he might have never have found her. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called out, leaving the corner he hid his face in. He stayed quiet, hearing the faintest little giggle. She wasn't hiding in the living room. "I'm gonna getcha!" He called out with a smile, making her giggle harder as he walked down the hallway. It wasn't coming from her bedroom, so he kept moving. It as unfair, his years hunting monsters meant he was good at finding. He paused when he entered the room, but heard nothing. Could she really have been in her room? He looked around, about to leave before he heard another giggle. Oh, she was here alright. He smirked as he began to open closets, look under the bed, and well, anywhere she could fit. After about three minutes, he was beginning to get frustrated. He was beginning to think she ran for it while he wasn't looking. "Oh, you think you're clever, huh?" He called out, and she giggled again, and he knew she was in here.

Another giggle and he turned on the spot, and knew it had been right behind him. All he could see was a clothing hamper, which was taller than Macie so he was positive she couldn't have been in it. How could she get in it without it tipping over? He approached it and opened the top, and was surprised to see the child in it, smiling up at him. She let out a happy squeal at being found as Dean snatched her from the clothes basket and propped her up on his shoulder, gently tickling her and making her squeal. "Thought you could hide from me?" He asked her, smiling as she giggled and laughed. After several rounds of them both hiding and being found, and Dean easily pretending like she tickled him, like he did her, when she found him. He even successfully managed to get her to eat her dinner, as broccoli and her do not get along. But he had no troubles getting her to eat, and he knew why. They've been through this a few times. She does everything dad asks because she doesn't want him to leave. He hated having to leave her, if he had it his way he'd never leave her side. He'd stay with her, cuddled up on the couch watching Cinderella for the seventeenth time that weekend, and he wasn't exaggerating. He had been counting. Seventeen damn times she's had this movie turned on. She doesn't even understand the plot really, but she loves it so much. He couldn't wait to show her good movies, when she was old enough.

He stared down at her while she slept, the music from the movie just background noise for him at this point. She was so tuckered out from today, trying to cram everything she can into one day. He knows it's pretty much normal for her, but it was different. He doesn't know when he'll be back out to see her, and with his job, it might be his last. Not that he thought of it that way often. Her and Sammy were the reasons he made sure he kept living. He knew he had to leave before she woke up, so he stood carefully, cradling her in his arms. She was small, even for her age, which made it easier. He walked down the hallway towards her room, carefully settling her into her bed. He made sure she was tucked in, with no signs of waking as he knelt down next to the small purple bed. Gently tucking some of her messy strawberry blonde hair behind one ear, he gave her a smile. "I'm gonna miss ya, baby girl." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he stood.

Quietly he left the room, shutting the door as he left. He hated leaving while she slept, unable to say goodbye for her to remember, unable to get those awesome goodbye hugs he taught her to give so well. But it was worse when she was awake. The clinging, the crying, worse- the screaming. He felt the same way she did when he had to leave, and wished he could act as such. Stepping into the kitchen, he gave Emily a smile before pulling her into a hug. "I'll call in a couple days." He knows Macie gets mad at him when he leaves, and in the past has been ignored on the phone the day after when he calls. She gave him a nod as she pulled back, and he turned to leave. He opened the door and pulled it shut behind him, listening to her lock the door as he headed towards his other baby. Even during his drive back, when the sun started to come up he could picture how the morning was going to go. Macie would get up, run excitedly around looking for him. When she wouldn't find him, and her mother would explain? Meltdown city. But Macie would forgive him, she always did.

The next day, he pulled up to the bar he was meeting Sam at. He parked the car and could see his brother's car in the lot as he walked to the door. It wasn't unusual for them to meet at the bar. He walked through the mostly empty bar to where Sam was sitting, just barely legal to drink in public. Not that it stopped him or Dean before. When you grow up with John you're exposed to that stuff earlier in life than most kids. He took a seat across the table and gave Sammy a smile, mostly because Sam already had a beer sitting there with his name on it. Sam actually wrote his name in the condensation, like he needed that to know it was his. He picked it up and downed a good fourth of it easily, subconsciously sticking his pinkie out as he drank. When he set the bottle down, he noticed the amused look on his brother's face. "What?" He asked but Sam just laughed.

"Been spending your time somewhere you wanna tell me about?" He asked, then motioned towards his hand where Dean could see what he had done. Scowling at himself, he put the finger back where it should have been. He nearly thought ill of his daughter, but knew it wasn't her fault.

"Shut up." He snorted a reply, taking another drink from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any moments you'd like to read, please request them. Can be between Macie and anyone, or even things without Macie. Not all ideas may be done, but please suggest away. I do have many ideas I plan to write out.


End file.
